Heroes Never Die, They Just Get Lost Sometimes
by DaniellaLutz
Summary: This is a story that I came up with from the line "I've always wanted to be your hero" in Before I fall, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

A little girl sat alone on the swing, her mom too busy to push her. So instead she swayed lightly her feet just grazing the ground. As she swayed she looked around the rest of the park, where the other moms and dads played with their kids, while her mom stood at the edge of the park talking away into her phone.

Suddenly she felt a light push on her back, she went a little higher. Another push sent her into the air. She giggled, and turned around expecting to se the face of her mom, but she didn't. Instead pushing her was a boy, he was her age. His hair was sandy brown, his brown eyes shone with excitement.

She giggled again turning around she felt another push on her back, sending her even higher into the air. After around five minutes she decided she wanted to meet the little boy, lightly she jumped off the swing and landed lightly on her feet. She turned around still smiling, facing the boy.

He smiled back, "Do you wanna play super heroes?" He asked.

"What's a hero?" The little girl asked shyly.

"A hero's a guy who always saves people who need help." He explained excitetly.

"Oh, OK, I'll play." she said beaming.

He smiled and hesitated, taking her small hand in his he looked into her blue eyes and said, "I wantto be your hero."

They played all day, she learned his name was Ty Hasbrook, and that his favorite color was blue. He learned her name was Madison Mc Lowley.

By the time Madison's mom dragged her away from the park, and most importantly, Ty, tears were streaming down her face.

He had promised to be he hero, and he was. He always picked he up when she fell, even if he would get hurt in the process. He was her hero, that is until high school came around. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Start:  
**

Chapter 2; High School::

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
as he runs his hands through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
and I don't think it even crossed his mind  
he tells a joke I fake a smile, but I know all his favorite songs_

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"

So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

I sang the last few lines, mummering the words. I was crushing bad, on Ty, we'd been close as kids, but we've grown apart. We really don't talk at all any more, except for mostly forced things. He was the 'it' boy, I guess I'm popular but I don't really see why.

I had barely thought about Ty in the las few years. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the school. Ty was out front, in a dark blue shirt and blue jeans, we may have changed quite a bit, but I know his favorite color remained the same.

I walked up to Summer's locker, she was my best friend, but extremely moody.

"Hey bitch how's it going?" She aske me smiling.

I laughed, "Pretty good hoe how 'bout you?"

She laughed, "Well.." she drew out the word which means, something good happened, "I got a date!" She finally exclaimed excitedly.

"No way who?"

She giggled, "Max."

Max was Ty's best friend, he was hot, but not as hot as Ty. "Thats awsome! Well I guess I'm gonna have to help you get ready right?" I answered laughing.

She smiled and nodded. "He's picking me up at six, and of course you have to help me!"

The rest of the day flew by quickly, and completely eventless. Summer got in her car and headed to her house, I followed her. The plan was I would stay at her house until she left for her date then I'd head out. 'Don't Trust Me' blasted though my speakers as I pulled up at her house and parked in my normal spot. Summer was already out of her car and standing near the bumper. We got a snack and headed upstairs chatting about our science home work. Once we were upstairs I dumped my backpack on my bed and turned to Summer. "Alright go and take a shower, I'll pick out your clothes."

"Yes mom, jeesh." She laughed but headed towards her bathroom. While I turned around and headed towards her closet. I picked out a green t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

Once I got her shoes and everything I went and sat down on her bed starting my homework. Science is so dumb. Finally she came out and walked to her closet, getting the clothes I left for her. She actually squeeled when she four what I picked out, I couldn't help but laugh. "It's perfect!"

"Oh I know I am." I answered laughing. I then starte on her hair, I planned on ringletts. While I was in the middle of a curl I heard thunder. A shudder ripped through my body, I hated rain, bad things happened in rain.

I took the curler out of Summer's hair and she turned around, "Shh, Madison. It's okay, nothing's going to happen, I promise."

I got everything together and finished her hair, singing to 'Break Your Heart'. Once I was done we walke out to her living room, we had about five minutes, not even thirty seconds later the door bell rang. I smiled and looked at Summer, "You ready?"

"Not in the slightest, see ya later." I laughed Nd she hopped off the couch and headed towards the door.

I was far away that I couldn't hear but I could see and I noticed Summer blush, aww.

Once Max's car was gone down the drive way I got in my car and left. For some reason I wanted to go to the park, it was my place that I used to think. I decided to drop off my car and just walk, it wasn't very far.

I walked down my block and turned right, on the corner was Ty's house and I couldn't help but smile. I went clear down the rest of the block and then I was at the park.

I walked over and sat on the swing, the third one over from the left, the one where Ty and I met as kids.

I smiled at the memory and swayed lightly, my feet actually touched the ground this time. I then noticed the park was empty, I shook it off though becuase it was about dinner time.

Suddenly I felt hands grip both sides of my swing, "Damn Maddy, you still got no body to push ya on the swing, looks like I'll have to always do it." I smiled, I noticed the voice, and the nickname, usually people called me Madison, only Ty called me Maddy.

He went and swung me clear up in the air. I smiled, he always did have to push me on the swing, the irony. But once I was up high enough I noticed how dark the sky was, that's when I heard the thunder.

"Shit." I mummered as I hopped gracefully off the swing.

I turned to Ty. He noticed the thunder too, "Shit, Maddy I'll get you home and you'll be fine, I promise."

I lightly smiled at him. He came up and put an arm around my waist, suddenly I heard thunder, and this time rain and lighting came with it. I shuddered. The rain was coming down in buckets now. We were soaked by the time we made it out of tge edge of the park. He turned and ran down the block, we actually stopped at his house.

I raised an eyebrow and he noticed, "Don't look at me with that face Maddy, if you'd rather go home all alone ya can."

I sighed, he was right. My mom really wouldn't care if I was scared.

We took off our shoes and headed towards the kitchen he looked at me and smiled, "What this." He whispered, "Hey mom! I brought home a stranger! You just might know her!"

I laughed, smart ass. His mom then walked into the kitchenwhere we were. When she walked in her jaw dropped, then she ran over to me, "Oh my Gosh! Madison!" she ran over and took me into a hug, I hugged her back, she was like my second mom, "I've missed you sooo much!" his mom gushed.

I laughed, "I've missed you too."

She pulled back and glared at Ty. I attempted to hide my smile but was pretty unsuccessful, "Ty! This poor girl is soaking wet!"

He smiled, "Alright fine! Common Maddy, I'll get you some clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes Never Die, They Just Get Lost Sometimes Chpt 3  
**

I watched as Ty walked over to his dresser and opened up the second drawer. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt. He looked back at me, "Well I don't exactally have girl clothes... So how's this Maddy."

I smile, "It's fine Ty."

He smiled back and handed me the clothes, "Well third door on the left is the bathroom," he pointed down the hall. I walked down the hall opening the bathroom door. I changed kinda quickly, folding my clothes neatly and putting them in a pile as I walked out of the room. Ty mostly had this bathroom to himself, his parent's room was downstairs, so they used the bathroom down there. I will admit, I was a little smug that Ty didn't have girls clothes off hand.

Some people create rumors about him, but never did I really believe them. I know what kind of person Ty is, he's sweet, caring, and lovable, I can't imagine him ever sleeping with some one just for the hell of it. Once I was done, I walked into Ty's room. He was setting up a sleeping bag, a pillow was near the foot of it as he straightened it out right beside the bed, I felt myself raise an eyebrow, "It's not for you Maddy, don't worry." Ty said smiling, "you get the bed, I'll take the floor," I opened my mouth to protest as he cut me off, "Nope, I don't care what you say, you will sleep in that bed." He said acting smug.

Suddenly another clash of thunder sounded in the distance, I couldn't help but shudder. Ty came and put his arm around me, "It'll be fine Maddy, I promise." He basically walked me to the bed, and I layed down. He walked over and turned out the light and I heard the russle of the sleeping bag as he slipped in.

"'Night Ty." I said softly.

"Good night Maddy."

Another clash of thunder went off, closer this time, and after a few seconds lightening lite up the room, creating dark shadows on the walls. I faintly heard a whimper come out of my mouth. Finally after the next clash went off I couldn't help it any more, I was scared to death, and damnit I needed some one to confort me. "Hey Ty?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Maddy," He answered barely awake.

"Can you, um, maybe come up here with me... I'm scared," I said just barely over a whisper.

He sensed my fright and got up immeditly. "Shhhh Maddy," He said soothing me, "It'll be fine, I'm here." He climbed under the covers with me his warm body pressing against me. His arms wrapped around me, and for once I felt safe, I realized that I hadn't felt that in a long time. My parents were never home, they were never home to hold me when I cried, they always kindof brushed it off, figuring I had to learn everything on my own, that I shouldn't need to be conforted.

"Thank you Ty,"

"Any time Maddy, I'll always be there for you, even when no body else is." He mummered against my hair.

And that night, for the first time in a while, I fell asleep during a thunder storm, and didn't have a singled nightmare.

I woke up with Ty's arms still around me, and I couldn't help but feel myself smile. I leaned around him to see the alarm clock. 7:11, we had around an hour to get ready, as much as I hated to do it I had to wake him up. "Ty," I whispered gently, shaking him slightly, "Ty wake up, I've gotta go back to my house and get ready."

He mumbled something quietly, I shook him a little more. He finally stirred, rubbing his eyes like a little kid while adjusting to the light. "Alright Maddy, just give me a minute to get dressed," He looked me over, "You'd better get dressed too, I guess."

I gathered up my bundled clothes that I had set on the dresser and headed towards the bathroom. I got dressed and kinda cleaned my face a little bit before I walked out. Ty was sitting on his bed when I walked out, sleeping bag folded and pillow back up on the left side of the bed. I glanced at him, his face was kindof hard, like he didn't really want to talk, so I didn't bother questioning it. He noticed me standing there after my accessment, and stood up, "Well we'd better get going." He said, there was no emotion in his voice. What in the hell did I do?

I kinda cleared my throat a little, it still hurt like it usually did in the mornings, "Alright," I said simply.

He got up and lead me out his bedroom, taking the bundled up clothes out of my hands and setting them in the hamper on his way out. He lead me to his car without another word. I got into the passenger seat and watched him walk to the other side of the car. He opened up his door and started the car, and the whole few block ride was completely silent. "Okay, well I'll see you later...?" I asked kindof hesitant.  
"Yeah, I'll see you around."  
I got out of the car without another word, well that was offically wierd. I walked up to my front door, opening it with my lime green key. I walked up the stairs to my room. As I looked through my closet I couldn't help but think about Ty. Why in the hell did he act so wierd this morning? Why did he say 'see you around' did that mean that he was going to ignor me and just kindof wave when I saw him? What did yesterday even mean to him?

I shook off my thoughts and plugged my iPod into my dock as I started to blare music. 

_So here's another day i'll spend away from you_

_Another night i'm on another broken avenue_

_My bag is ripped and worn but then again now so am i_

_Take what you wanna take what you wanna take what you_

_I miss the stupid things we'd go to sleep and then_

_You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 a.m._

_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_

_Do what you wanna do what you wanna do what you_

_Take me with you i'd start to miss you_

_Take me home i don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And i do want to show you i will run to you for you_

_'til i can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to_

I scolffed, ironic much? I sang the lyrics as I walked into my bathroom and ran a brush through my hair pulling my black curls loose. Some times I hated my curly hair, but now I seemed to like it. I noticed that you really don't have to do anything to make it look good. I swipped my eyeliner on and added a light colored eye shadow on. My mom and dad were already gone, the clock on the stove read 7:30, I actually had plenty of time, that actually didn't take me long to get ready. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and headed out the door, grabbing my keys from the hanger that was mounted beside the door.

I climbed into my baby, a Porsche Panamera, ((I am not good with cars, I barely know what that is but there is a pic at the bottom lol)). It was silver and I did treat it like a baby. My bag was in the front seat from leaving it in there yesterday and I noticed that my purse was still under the seat, everything was in place as I grabbed my phone and texted Summer telling her I'd be there to pick her up in 5 minutes.  
Summer lived quite a bit away, but I was one hell of a fast driver, she texted me back a minute later telling me that she'd be in her driveway waiting. I pushed the gas, blaring 'Like we Used To' by A Rocket to the Moon. I loved that song witha passion.

__

I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

_She can feel my heart_

_Fall asleep to it's beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him_

I smiled as I listened to the song, yet again singing. People said I was good, but I really didn't believe it, I didn't amount to any one really famous. As the song started to get to the third chorus that was slightly twiked, I pulled up in Summer's drive. She was standing there in a green shirt, ripped jeans, and flats. As soon as she hit my car she started talking, I couldn't help but laugh, she very well was a loud mouth.

"So what happened on your date?" I asked, wanting to know, but also not wanting to really talk about what I did yesterday until I thought about it for a little while.

"Oh my gossshh! Max is am-azing! He's so incredibly sweet!" She gushed.

On the car ride to school she talked about how he took her to dinner, and helped her into the car, opening her door for her, and finally asking her onto another date. I couldn't help but smile, at least she had more fun than I did. Once we got to school I grabbed my bag and she met me at the hood of my car as we headed up to the school. I was kindof excited, Ty always stood by the door with his friends in the mornings.

But as it turns out what I saw broke my heart. Ty was standing at the door, like he usually did. But he was with some one new, Ashley. She was basically a whore, short skirts, low cut shirts, and all that jazz. I saw him glance at me as I walked in. I couldn't read his eyes. It looked between sorry and..hurt. I thought about that for a minute.. No that can't be right, how could he be the one hurting when he might as well have just ripped my heart out, no there was no way he was hurt, and I would never let him know that even just standing there with Ashley holding on to him, his tanned arm around her waist, he had hurt me.

I looked over and noticed that Summer was giving me a worried look, I decided that I would tell her about what happened later. There's now way I would tell her now, knowing her she'd bitch Ty right out as he stood there on the stairs dumbfounded. I couldn't help but laugh at the image, even though my heart felt as if it had just been ripped out of my rib cage and stomped on. 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the day was over. All day I had to see Ty and Ashley together, it was terrible. Summer and I decided to head to my house since it was friday. She had another date with Max tomarrow, and she wanted to know what the matter was. I pulled up in my drive as the final lyrics of Mine, by Taylor Swift rang through my car. 

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_Going to make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

I sang the lyrics and Summer looked over at me, "You know your a really good singer right?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno, I guess that's what I'm told." 

Summer raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me, but your amazing. I think you should enter the talent show for the school, sign-ups are still going, and it's not until another month away so you can rehearse and decide what you want to do." She said smiling. 

I smiled back, a talent show, not a bad idea. "Alright I'll sign-up Monday." 

She squealed, "Good, and I'll be picking out your outfit for the next month."

I laughed, only her. "So what's the matter, what's on your mind." 

I pursed my lips as I opened the door, "Well.. You knowhow you went on your date yesterday...?" 

"Yup, andyou still haven't told me what you did without me." She paused for a minute, "OH! There's a story, go up to your room I'm getting popcorn, and start the good music"She said smiling. 

I couldn't help but laugh, I had a story and she felt it was nessesary to get popcorn, I have some specialfriends. 

I walked up to my room regardless. I started a Boys Like Girls CD and smiled as I heard the familiar begining of Real Thing echo through my room. My parents didn't know, but during one of their many business trips I got a handy man to hook speakers through out the house, all attached to my stereo. It was convient and pretty unnoticable, they were really small, but loud, and just stuck in random corners of the house. I had a remote type thing that the guy gave me that turns them all on and off. I still haven't memorized what numbers are where so I've put labels on each one. I usually just turn them all on in the morning, and walk around the house finding what I need. 

_'Cause this is the real thing love changes everything_

_This is the night when every heart's exploding_

_The real thing slow down it's happening_

_'Cause you got time to burn in the heat of the moment_

The chorus blared through the speakers as Summer walked in. "Alright now sit down, and your telling me all of this." 

I did what she said and told her the whole thing, from when I watched her leave, to all day today with Ashley. Her jaw dropped to the ground. "I can't believe he's such an ass! Jeez what a jerk." 

I gave her a sad smile, "Yeah, tell me about it."

I looked over at her, "Oh no," I mummered, "No, you are not playing in my love life." 

She had that grin on her face, that grin of which she used when she planned on doing something, I'm in trouble. "I don't see why not, I mean what's the worst that can happen, he'll break up with the whore and choose you." She said smiling.

I sighed, might as well approve it because she'll do it with, or without my premisison. "Alright fine, but nothing terrible, I don't feel like getting ISS."

She laughed, "How bad do you think I am." 

The rest of the time we talked about what she should wear on her date tomarrow, and what I would sing in the talent show, and what to wear. We decided that she would wear skinney jeans, and a kindof dressy t-shirt. Max told her to dress casual, and she was excited to know what the date was, but when she asked, he told her that she'd have to wait and see. I couldn't help but smile, they were good together I think. I didn't know Max well, but I knew him well enough to know that he would be good for her.

After we got done talking about her date we started on Ty. She decided to get Max to help, I have a feeling that in the end this might not be good. Once we were completely done talking, Max was coming to my house, I'm still not sure how that happened, and he was bringing the one and only Ty. Great, note to self; never tell Summer _anything. _

Summer now apperently texts Max, that's how she got ahold of her and just my luck, Max wanted to see her, and Ty was conviently with him. I think she knew, because I barely approved Max being involved, but Ty being there was just gonna be bad. 

So I decided while I'm at it I might as well get pizza, a few movies, the whole sha-bam. I sent Summer out to get a few movies, any kind just not all romance, all fails we could watch those later, while I ordered pizza, and got my living room ready for the 4 of us to stay in there. In the end, the couch was against the wall, the coffee table was beside it, and the love seats were somewhere inbetween the couch and the tv, basically it'd be fine to sit on the floor, or any of the furniture. 

Once I was done with that Summer wasn't back yet and the pizza man wasn't here yet either. So I decided to go play some music, sing-a-long a little, and pick up some of the house. My mom called me earlier and said that she and my dad won't be home for the rest of the weekend, apperently something happened in their other head quaters, clear across the country. This is why Summer bascially lives with me, this happens all the time, I'm usually just left at home any more. I was singing Dokota by A Rocket to the Moon, ((Shout out to cobraxxstarship for the song, even tho if rachael would've replied to my e-mail right she prob would've picked this one ;D)) 

_She sings to me at night, _

_She's singin:_

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba ba da da... _

_Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba ba da da... _

_I know that she barely knows me, _

_And that I'm fake in love with her._

_It's like I'm singing karaoke, _

_And I've forgot the second verse; _

_But I can make up my own words._

_Oh, Dakota, _

_I know our love is new._

_I barely know ya, _

_I've fallen over you._

_It's the way you do the things you do_

_That make me fall in love with you._

_Dakota, are you in love with me too?_

I heard a knock on the door, _must be the pizza_, I thougth as I headed towards the door. I continued to sing the lyrics, smiling to myself as I heard the chorus start as soon as I got to the door. On my way I grabbed my wallet to pay for it. I swung open the door, and came face to face with Ty and Max. Max had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but grin, he really did like Summer didn't he? "Hey Madison," Max said looking at me, still as happy as ever, I have a feeling that I just may like him, not the same way Summer does, actually far from that, more in a brother/sister thing.

I smiled back, "Hey Max, Summer should be back soon, she's getting the movies, pizza should be here soon too. Just make yourselves at home I guess."

They took off their shoes at the door, and I remembered the music playing, "One second, I'm gonna go shut that off," I said pointing to the speakers, "One sec, be right back, you can go where ever you want I guess, the living room, where we'll beis through the kitchen, it's not hard to miss, be back in a minute."

I bounded my way up the stairs and walkedto my room. One problem about this, is I have to go upstairs to turn the music off. I heard the door open and close again, and more talking than before, Summer must've finally gotten back. I walked back downstairs, heading through the kitchen, into the living room. They were sitting there, Max and Summer holding hands, and Ty beside Max. They were on the floor, ontop of the blankets that I had set up, sitting up, and leaning against the couch. The spot left was beside Ty and I felt myself give Summer a look, the one that said, "Oh why thank you best friend, for freezing hell over, as of now" 

"Alright Sum, whatdya get?" 

She reached over picking up the movie cases, there were like 5 of them, holy shit we're gonna be here a while. "Well I've got.. Letters to Juliet, Paranormal Activity," I scowled, I hated scarry movies, I jumped way to much as it is, I didn't need people flying at cameras too, "Nightmare on Elm Street, The Stepfather, and Saw 5."

"Oh great." I heard myself mummer.

Ty looked over and smirked, "What, you afraid of scary movies Maddy?"

I scolffed, putting on my poker face, "Pshh, hell no."

He smiled, "Alrighty then, I pick Paranormal Activity first."

I glared at him, walked over, took, no wait, more like ripped the movie from Summer's hand andput itinto the dvd player. Once it got to the homescreen, thedoor bell rang. I walked outto go get the pizza. I ended up getting two pizzas, a liter of Mt. Dew, and some bread sticks. "Excuse me! Lazy people in the living room, mind coming and gettingthe two liter bottle."

I heard them all laugh and I heard a faint, "I got it."fromTy. I couldn't helpbut feel my heart beat a little faster asTy came out and took the bottle from my hands, brushing his hands against mine. I handed the pizza kid, whose name was Isaac, that shows how well I know him, andhow much I really don'tcook, and headed toward the living room, grabing some plastic plates on my way and putting them ontop of the pizza.

Once I got to thelivingroom I set down the pizza, Ty had set down the pop and looked over at me, "Hey, are the cups still where they used to be?"

I thought fora minute, "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll go get'em."

He walked out into the kitchen and came back afew moments later with 4 cups. Once we all got situated, Summer and Max holding hands, with their pizza on their lap,andTy and I sitting beside them,our plate of pizza beside us, and all of our cups set aside on thecoffee table. And with that I grabbed the movie and started the movie, aka, the worst thing I could have ever done.

By the end of the movie, I was screaming, and basically on Ty's lap. He sat there smirking up a storm as I screamed every time something happened, betteryet, any time something moved onscreen. I watched in some what horror, as Katie threw her, now dead, boyfriendat the camera, I mean holy shit, that came out of no where.

Finally the movie was done, but then it occured to me that we had more scary movies yet. I had eaten my pizza, and now was continuely refilling my pop, even thoughI probably didn't need the caffine. Great, here comes yet another scary movie to watch with Ty, this outta be fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been around 2 weeks since Ty and Max came over and watched movies with Summer and I.

I finally hopped out of bed around 10, it was Sunday, and there was no way I was going to get up early. I did end up signing up for the talent show, auditions were this week, and I'm pretty sure I'm singingFearless by Taylor Swift. Okay, so Ithought of Ty when I heard that song, but I loved it. The talent show would be a week before Christmas, now it was thanksgiving, joy. Next week it would be thanksgiving, and by the looks of it, my family wasn't coming home any time soon. I headed down the stairs and that's when I saw it, snow. Yes snow, can you believe it, snow in November, just great.

I mean don't get me wrong, I could never stand not having snow on Christmas, but I think I would learn to survive if we didn't get any in November. I guess that's what I get for living in Maryland. I turned up the furnace, making sure that our house stayed warm. I looked around, the answering machine was blinking and I couldn't help but sigh, well there yeah go, they're not coming for Thanksgiving. I walked over and pressed the button, and heard my mother's voice fill the empty house, "Hey honey, guess you're not out of bed, well I'm sorry, we're not going to be able to make it for Thanksgiving. Just order take-out, we miss you, and won't be home for a few more weeks, construction has gone had in Alanta, Love you!"

I rolled my eyes. If I have childern, which I do plan on having, I will actually be there to raise them, not to just have some nanny take care of them. I walked to the kitchen and started to make some oatmeal, then I remembered why I hated oatmeal as I tasted it, I actually ended up just pitching it, and getting in my car to go to Mc' Donalds. I loved their hashbrowns.

I ordered my food and pulled up to the window. Working the window was some kid below me, I have saw him before, but never really paid attention, apperently he did though, because he some how managed to give me too much change, and stutter over his words. I'm not going to lie, sometimes I really hate being Summer's best friend, she's basically the 'it' girl, and as some girls liked to say, I was like her clone, but actually that's a lie, I'm not stupid actually, I take all advanced classes, and tutor some people. Ty was smart too, but I know it didn't always come to him naturally, and believe it or not he was the 'it' boy. Him and Summer were said to be the best couple ever, Summer didn't really see it, and neither did Ty, and that I was greatful for.

Max and I actually talk now too, in any class we have together, he talks to me, and Summer and I sit with him, Ty, and a few of his other friends, mixed in with some of Summer and I's friends. It was pretty interesting, the only unwelcomed one at our table was Ashely, yup, Ty was still dating her apperently. I hated it, he felt the need to always talk to me though, I really do question his sanity. Once I got my food I ate it and headed towards Summer's house. She would be up by now, she's actually a morning person. I didn't like it, but I tolerated it.

Then I remembered that I was still in my pj's, eh, Summer would have clothes that I can wear. Ah the beauity of being the same size in clothes. I used my key to open the door, and then turned around and locked it behind me, yes I havea key, Summer has a key to my house too. I just walked upstairs, and went into Summer's room. She was in her room, getting her clothes picked out for the day, listening to music, and drinking some orange juice. I felt myself raise my eyebrows, "Hey I brought you Mc Donalds, if you want it."

She looked at me and her jaw dropped, "Hell yes I want it." She grabbed the bag from my hand and i couldn't help but laugh. She laughed with me and then said, "Hey don't blame me, a fat kid loves her food." As she ripped open the bag and bit into her egg mc muffin.

I laughed again, "Oh yes because you're oh so fat." I reached up and poked her in the stomach.

She laughed, "Hey I think Max is coming over today, mind if Ty comes, and we can all hang out?"  
I shrugged, "Sure why not,"

Around 2 hours later Summer and I were sitting on the couch watching a Viva la Bam rerun as we heard the door bell ring. Summer jumped up yelling 'I'll get it' and ran to the door. I heard it open, and her greet Max, the thing that suprised me was when she greeted Ashely. Even though I was still in the living room, I could hear the resistance to let her in the house. I couldn't help but chuckle, I probably wouldn't let her near my house. Summer and Max walked into the living room hand-in-hand, I'm not going to lie, they were litterely one of the cutest couples I have ever saw, and of course behind them were Ty and Ashely, I felt a scowl take over my face, but I quickly fixed it before any one noticed, or at least that's what I thought, because Max caught my eye and mouthed 'Sorry'.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad. Max didn't like Ashley at all, he said all she did was whine, I haven't witnessed it, but I have a feeling I will today. I watched her as she walked into the house, with a look of discust of her face, "Jeez, doesn't any one ever clean here? Some people are down right, like, gross." Okay, what the hell, Summer's house was perfectly clean, I'm not lying she had some kind of OCD that wouldn't allow a freaking speck of dirt to be on the carpet, her mom had the same thing, her house was far from nasty.

I looked over at Summer, she looked like she could kill. Max was rubbing her hand, and that seemed to help quite a bit. But not enough for her to not be herself, "Oh well sorry Miss Perfect, but I have the slight feeling it's better than the corner you work on." She said smirking as she looked at Ashley's clothes, she was in a really short skirt, and a really low cut top, and it was snowing in case you forgot. I laughed as a scowl covered her face, Summer was smirking and even Ty was trying to hold back a laugh, it came out as a cough and I raised my eye brow and mouthed 'Good one." he finally did laugh at that. As Ashley sat there fumming "You fucking little bitch," this time she was actually looking at me, "you act as if no one knows that your-"

"Alright little miss bitch, out of my house!"  
Summer was pretty mad, I swear any one can insult her and she's fine with it, but when some goes after me, shits going down. God I'm treated like a little kid.

But that is how Ashely acts because she litterly stomped her foot, went to grab Ty's hand, which he took back, and stomped her way out the door, with no Ty. I couldn't help but laugh. I still question if Ty even likes Ashley, I mean come on! No one knows what's going on in his mind. We ended up playing Summer's Wii, and that was interesting. Apperently we are all extremely competitive, and scream when we lose. For a little while we played Mario Party 8, let's just say I kicked butt, after a while of me dominating, some one, aka Ty, 'accidently' reset the Wii. Yeah, can you believe it, I was freaking dominating.

So we ended up choosing a new game, this time we played her outdoor adventure. In this one you had a matt, and had to work in teams to do different games, I ended up with Ty, and Max and Summer were a team. Max pushed me off the matt in this one, and I kicked him into Summer in order to screw him up. We are like a bunch of 6 year olds. Summer's mom came home to us screaming at the tv, she had gone to the store to get groceries, but knew that me and a few other people were coming over, what she didn't know, is that we would be playing Wii, and basically getting in a fist fight over who cheated in order to win the race.

She just laughed as she walked in the door though, and then it occured to me that this was probably the first time she's met Max, I couldn't help but laugh, good first impression. Summer's mom even cooked us dinner, I knew that her dad wouldn't get home till late, he was kind of like my parents, but he never actually left the city. Finally after we got done eating stir fry, embarassing Max and Sum, I decided to head home. During the whole time that I was with Ty I actually never thought about Ashley, and how in the hell did she get home. I almost did feel bad, but then I thought of how much of a bitch she was, and took it back.

I decided to practice for the talent show, I also wanted to play guitar, I knew basic things, so far I'm pretty good, or at least I think. I walked into my cozy warm house, and walked towards the stairs, to go up towards my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, getting out the sheet of music, laid it on my bed, and started to play the cords, singing softly to the song. I got up to the end of the 2nd chorus before I even missed a note. I was pretty proud of myself, I'm not gonna lie. I worked on getting it all done, and pretty soon, I easily played through the whole song. I sat on my bed, singing the song to myself. I wondered if any one else that i knew would be in the talent show, and if I might have a shot at winning. I decided to go to bed after I was done, I was tired, and I had school tomarrow, and had to deal with Ashley tomarrow, great.

Ty's POV

I shook my head, 9 missed calls and 14 texts, all from who you may ask, Ashley of course. I knew that she would be pissed that I stayed with Maddy, but I couldn't help it. I really didn't Ashley, I was actually trying to figure out who I do like, I mean when I was with Maddy I had butterflies in my stomach, and that never happens. I guess what I really want to know is if what I feel with Maddy is.. special I guess. I'm curious as to if she really does effect me this much. I sighed and continued to work on the part for my guitar, I was going to enter the talent show. I planned on singing Mr Right by A Rocket to the Moon, I had gotten tabs on how to play it acoustic guitar.

I actually thought of Madison in parts of the song, I wanted to dedicate it to her, I think I'm actually going to come time of the talent show, I didn't know if she was going to be in it or not. I had almost learned the entire song, I was determinded to at least be able to play it by tonight, and use the next month to memorize it. I sat down and started to play it,

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny  
He doesn't make a dime all day  
And all her girlfriends' boyfriends with money  
What more can i say?  
It's true  
He never made it through a day of school  
The only thing he studied was you  
He knows your body better than you do  
_

I had that part down, lyrics and guitar, actually I had all of the lyrics memorized, it was the guitar part that I needed to make sure I got right.

_Maybe i'm your mr. right  
Baby, maybe i'm the one you like  
Maybe i'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light  
Whoa  
Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me  
When i'm the worst for you_

I had actually talked to Summer before about the song. She basically knew that I liked Maddy, but she promised not to spill, I had asked her if Maddy liked the song or not, and if she would like if I sang it to her. Summer basically flipped out, excited as ever that I liked Maddy. She said that Maddy would like it, along with another song, His Favorite Christmas Story by Capital Lights. After I thought about it I decided that I would save that until the actual day of Christmas. I had the slight feeling that poor Maddy would be left alone on Christmas, or so she would think.

The plan was, I show up at her song, not like a creeper, hopefully, and when she's alone on Christmas at quater to 11, as said in the song. I sing her His Favorite Christmas Story, dance with her. And hopefully end it with a happiely ever after. I'm not usually a romantic I guess, I've been told that I'm sweet, but I've actually never done something like this. Even though it was just a week before Thanksgiving, suddenly I couldn't wait until Christmas, and this talent show.

I decided to go to bed once I had finally gotten done with half the song, I could play completely through it easiely, and had it half memorized. All night I dreamed of her, Madison. I couldn't help it. I also finally decided something that I should've ended from when I started it, tomarrow I will break up with Ashley, because I can't imagine being with any one but Madison... 


	6. Chapter 6

Night of Talent Show:

I stared at my reflection and thought about the many things that has happened in the last..what month and a half? Ty had dumped Ashely, right after Summer had kicked her out of the house actually, he hadn't found a new girlfriend, but we've grown close lately. He was actually entering the talent show, he refused to tell me what he was doing, but I did find out that he was singing, and when I asked him about it, he told me that I would have to wait and see.

Tonight was that night, tonight was the talent show. I straightened my perfect dress once more, and grabbed my little purse, and stuffed everything that I could ever need, eyeliner, extra make-up, tissues, every thing possible that would fit into that little bag. I then grabbed my guitar, in it's case that had a bunch of random stickers that I liked. My guitar was actually bedazzled, white crystals were placed all over it, it was actually very pretty.

I did end up sticking with singing Fearless, by Taylor Swift, I really liked the song. I took a deep breath as I walked out the door and got into my car. I would only be able to see Summer before I went on, I had to be there extra early and make sure everything was in place. I got to the school an hour or so before the show started, so basically I was on time, for preformers. I headed towards the spot that I always used backstage, and started to make sure that my guitar was in tune. And once I had that done, I started to play some cords, and practiced the song. I quietly sang the lyrics, and I saw other people practice their things near the center of the room.

Summer came up, mid song, and couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "Wait till you hear Ty's song!"

My mouth dropped, "What the hell, how do you know what it is and I don't?"

She smirked and pointed to her chest, "Best friend's girlfriend. But your going to love it! He doesn't know what your's is, I promise, I didn't even tell Max that."

I laughed, and hugged her, "Even though, you're a jerk for not telling me, your the best friend I could ever ask for!"

She laughed, "Well the shows about to start, I'll be in the front row." She walked away beaming, and I coudn't wait to go on, even though I was nervous as hell...

Ty's POV (EARLIER)

I checked my collar in the mirror, I had put on a dress shirt, no tie though, oh hell no, plus I just wore ripped jeans. I walked down the stairs, neverous as hell. I decided that I was going to dedicate the song to Maddy. Currently it was December 23rd. Tomorrow I would also sing the other song to Maddy. I couldn't wait.. but my stomach was litterly doing flipps on the way there. I saw her sitting in the corner practicing, I couldn't held but smile, she looked pretty, very pretty actually. Also I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of guitar. She would be one to have it bedazzled. Before I knew it, it was time for the talent show to start. I was the very last one to go, which I liked actually. Maddy was around 5 acts before me. There were around 15 total. You had to practice like hell to even get into the talent show. It was like this every year. You never knew what a person was going to do, you just knew they were amazing.

Around the 6th or so act, the girl dancing actually fell off stage. She was extremely embarassed, and very nervous in the first place. I tooka deep breath, this was going to be forever before I would be able to go up...

Madison POV (BEFORE HER ACT)

I took a deep breath, and grabbed my guitar. I was up next. The hosts, who were actually senors, would announce me, and what I was doing, but not the song. I held my breath as I heard clapping and then once it died down, Angela's voice then burst through the silence, "And now, one of our very known senors, Madison Mc Lowley!" Okay so I was wrong, she wasn't even going to introduce what I was doing. I saw one of the crew drag out a stool, just as planned. I walked up, guitar in hand, and fixed the mike. Sitting on the high stool I smiled at the crowd, and especially Summer, who was already screaming as loud as possible, and of course in the front row with Max.

"Well I'll actually be singing Fearless by Taylor Swift. It's a song that actually reminds me of some one... Well I guess here goes nothing right?" I couldn't help but laugh a little before I started to play the song.

I stummed the first cord and started to sing, 

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car_

_And you know i wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot yeah_

I continued with the guitar, going on with the song,

_We're drivin' down the road i wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And i don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And i don't know why but with you i dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

I smiled as I played thinking of Ty the whole time... I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking...

((Madison's song::: .com/watch?v=J0lJFOQwIoc))

Ty's POV

I watched her as she sang. A perment smile was on her face as she looked down at the stage, every once and a while the crowd, as she sang. I couldn't help but wonder... Who was the song about? I honestly hoped it was about me, I mean I couldn't help it. Her voice was beautiful, and she was pretty good with guitar too. I couldn't help but smile as I heard her sing, she really was amazing.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town i wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it remember it_

_'cause i don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And i don't know why but with you i'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake i'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and i'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss it's flawless really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

_'cause i don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And i don't know why but with you i'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

_'cause i don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And i don't know why but with you i'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress fearless_

The song came to a finish, and people cheered loudly. Summer and Max were both screaming from what I could tell, and I watched as Maddy blushed, and did a half curtsie. I walked over to congradute her, but she was engulfed with people backstage. By the time I would've been able to get closer to her, I was up. I mutely heard Angela introduce me, and I headed out. I was using the same stool as Maddy. I let out a shaky breath.

Max gave me a thumbs up and smiled, I smiled back, and added height to the mic. "Alright well, I'm singing Mr Right, by A Rocket to the Moon. This song is actually about a girl, who I believe it or not, like a lot, she just doesn't know it yet." I laughed, "Well here goes nothing." 

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend funny_

_He doesn't make a dime all day_

_And all her girlfriends' boyfriends with money_

_What more can I say?_

_It's true_

_He never made it through a day of school_

_The only thing he studied was you_

_He knows your body better than you do_

Yes, yes I know that the song doesn't 100% fit her, like she didn't have a boyfriend (thank god), but I really did think of her when I heard the song.

_Maybe I'm your mr. right_

_Baby maybe I'm the one you like_

_Maybe I'm a shot in the dark_

_And you're the morning light_

_Whoa_

_Maybe this is sad but true_

_Baby maybe you've got nothing to lose_

_You could be the best of me_

_When I'm the worst for you_

_My girlfriend's got a boyfriend running_

_To catch the bus to meet_

_To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend_

_Who's stunning_

_She's such a sight to see_

_It's true_

_The moment he layed eyes on you he knew_

_The only wish he wanted came true_

_He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you_

((Ty's song::: .com/watch?v=vfRJHt_8Yy8))

I was done with the song. Every one went estatic. Including people backstage actually, but it actually wasn't the reaction that Maddy had, which I was happy for, I wanted her to win. Finally Angela came out smiling, and I headed backstage. People patted me on the back, and I heard Angela start to say who the winner was. "Well I think we all know who the winner is here..." I smiled and waited to her Maddy's name, "And it's Ty Hasbrook!" Oh good sh- oh shit. I won. Oh hell no.

I was pushed out onto the stage again and every one started to cheer. Angela smiled at me and handed me a trophey, but it didn't feel right, Maddy should have this... I pursed my lips and took the mic, and mouthed 'One sec' to Ang. "Well thanks every one, I'm actually very glad that I won this... But I personally think that some one else deserved it... Some one who had a hell of alot more cheers than I did." I smiled, "Maddy, get your butt out here!" I saw the devistated look on everyones face, then once it regestered, people started to cheer.

I couldn't help but laugh as she walked out. She was blushing, and some one had actually pushed her out. I walked over and handed her the trophey, saying very low, so that the mic didn't pick it up I mummered, "Good job Mads, you deserve it." And I kissed her forhead. I actually heard some on wolf whistle and couldn't help but laugh, you've got to be kidding.

She smiled at me, and took the trophey, but not fully, so that I still had one hand on it, and she had a hold of it on the other side. We both ended up holding it in the air, and I smiled as I watched the curtain close in front of us, and the cheers went on...

Maddy POV

I couldn't believe he did that, he actually gave up the award, to give it to me. I swear, he is the sweetest boy I have ever met. I smiled as I walked through the crowd, trying to find Summer, and having people congradulate me left and right. I smiled, and told every one thank you. Finally I got to Summer, and she engulfed me in a hug. "Oh my god Madison! You were amazing!"

I smiled, "Thanks Sum. Hey where's Max?"

"He went with Ty, apperently they had to hurry and go do something." Her smile never faded, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but remember that my parents didn't even know about the talent show. Yeah, they're gone again, this time in Malabu, they've been there for around 2 weeks, and weren't planning on coming home for Christmas, or New Years. Yup, I'm stuck by myself on Christmas, can you believe that, proably my last Christmas, actually staying in my house, and they weren't going to be there. Apperently they were going to send gifts, but they always did when they were away, so it really was no fun. I mean come on I'd take a real Christmas over a, So-Sorry-We're-Not-there-To-Raise-You gift. Summer had to go out of state, and she was leaving tonight actually. It was around 11ish, so she had to go soon, but in the mean time she stayed with me.

"Alright, well do you wanna come back to my house for a little while?"

She got a guilty look on her face, uh-oh, "I'm soooo sorry Madison, but I can't, actually I barely got to go to the talent show." She frowned, "Rember Madison, have a great Christmas, I love you, and that I will see you before New Years." She hugged me and left.

I faintly smiled, I would miss her tons. I made my way towards the exit, and thanked people again, I had actually cheated, because on top of Ty's guitar case, sat the trophey. I had mine in my hand, and I set it in my front seat and drove away. This was going to be a very long Christmas alone... 


	7. Chapter 7

_"I love you Madison, I always have." I looked up into his deep brown eyes, watched how he ran his fingers through his hair, and smiled down at me, glad that I was his._

I couldn't help but smile, "I love you too, Ty-  


I jolted awake, shit I've gotta stop doing that. Oh joy, today was Christmas Eve, and I was all alone. I frowned now, if only the dream was real, but it wasn't of course. I got up and slipped on my slippers and walked downstairs. The house was fully decorated, lights all over the house, wreathes on all the doors, and my favorite the Christmas tree. I had actually, bought one, got every thing from the spare bedroom that we used to store holiday stuff, and decorated, and put it up by my self. With the help of Ty and Max to get it to stand, and Summer helped me decorate it of course.

The ordiment that always caught my attention, was the one Ty made me when I was a kid. We had been in like 3rd grade, and he had his mom help him make it for me. It was kinda simple, just colored and had glitter on it, but the thing I loved best was the picture that was in the middle. Apperently the day Ty and I met, she took a picture of us. I have another copy that's actually in a frame beside my bed. It showed me sitting on the swing, as happy as ever, and Ty behind me laughing with me.

I heard the phone ring and hurriedly went to pick it up, it was Summer, "Hey Sum, how are you?"

"I'm boredddddd," She whinned, "but mostly I called to remind you, even though I'm not there you still have to dress up, it's Christmas Eve, and we usually spend it together, I cheated, the dress I want you to wear is on the hook of your closet door, it's the red one."

"Ugh Sum, I don't see why I have to dress up, it's not like any one is here any ways. I mean sure I plan on making a dinner tomarrow, small one of course, but I reallllllyyyy don't want to dress up."

"Yeah well too bad. Just shut up and wear the dress, all day, or at least before you go to bed, like we usually do."

Yes Summer and I usually got dressed up after around 6 pm, and kept it on until it was time for bed, our tradtion is wierd, but we always do it. "Alright, alright, I will."

"Promise?"

I laughed, "Yes Summer, I promise."

"Alright well remember that I love yea like a sis, have a good Chistmas Madison, I miss yea"

I smiled, "Miss you too Summer, and thanks, hope you have a good Christmas. See you by the 27th?"

She laughed, "Of course. See yea!"

I hung up the phone, and made my way upstairs to see the dress Summer apperently already picked out for me. Okay, what the hell, this one was just a bit over the top. Ugh well it is Summer. I just shrugged it off, and walked over and turned on my radio, playing one of my new favorite songs, Raise Your Glass by Pink. 

_Right right turn off the lights_

_We're gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the deal yo?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock 'n roll?_

_Party crasher panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you're a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy just get dancy_

_Why so serious_?

I smiled and sang the song, as I walked through the house. Getting the presents that I had to hide aroudn the house. Mostly because if Summer found one, she wouldn't give up until she found the others. Her's was actually hidden in my dad's office. Yup in a book shelf. I knew that Summer would never go here, so that's where it ended up.

I picked up the small box, it actually had a pair of earings in it, one's that I figured she'd love them. I got Max and Ty money, honestly I had no idea of what to get them.

*Around Six**

I sighed, I would now have to go get that dress on. I trugged my butt upstairs, and put it on. Next I did my make-up, and headed downstairs to watch tv. Christmas was my favorite holiday, I loved everything about it, especially the shows that were included.

I turned on the tv, and turned to abc family. I was in the middle of a Peanut's Christmas, and it was around quater to 11, I planned on going to bedwhen I got a text. It was actually from Ty, it was only three words, and actually the wierdest text I have ever gotten, but of course I listened to it, and did as I was told, "_Open ur door."_

Ty's Pov

I took a deep breath and got out of my car, grabbing my guitar, I sent her a text, and then hurriedly stood at her front step. She opened the door, looking suprised, and actually very pretty in her dress. It was red, just like in the song. I actually had to give the credit to Summer, she's the one that got her to wear the dress. I looked into Madison's eletric blue eyes and smiled, then I started to play the song, I knew it by heart. Along with learning Mr Right, I also learned, one of her favorite songs, or Christmas songs, 'His Favorite Christmas Story' by Captial Lights.

Madison's POV

I watched as Ty smiled at me, and then started to play his guitar.

_He met her up in delaware in 1937_

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress_

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when he finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

_He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but grin right back. I can't believe he was actually doing this. _

_It was the night before christmas it was love at first sight_

_The carolers sang as they danced through the night_

_She was a small town girl he was a traveling guy_

_He never caught her name before they said their goodbyes_

_A couple years later he was out on the road_

_Having christmas dinner in a diner alone_

_When he saw a young waitress with a gleam in her eye_

_Her favorite day of the year she showed her spirits were high_

_She said sir can you shed a little holiday cheer_

_A simple christmas story was all she wanted to hear_

_He looked prepared with a smile as he started to say here's my favorite christmas story about a girl with no name_

By this time we had actually moved into the house, because it was so cold. I sat on one of the stools from the island, and he did the same, sitting in the one beside me,

_He said i met her up in delaware in 1937_

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress_

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when i finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

__

Every holiday season as he traveled he'd tell about his christmas dance partner that he never knew well

_He'd share his favorite story with the locals he met_

_He was called the christmas story telling traveling man_

_By age 53 he had done settled down_

_All the neighborhood kids liked to gather around_

_Just to listen to his stories about his life on the road_

_All he had now were these children he told_

_And every christmas eve they showed up before dark_

_He'd tell them all the story but they knew it by heart_

_They could quote it word for word he always told it the same_

_It was his favorite christmas story called the girl with no name_

_He said i met her up in delaware in 1937_

_She was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress_

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven is when i finally gained the courage to ask her to dance_

_Twenty years later as he took his last breath_

_It was on a cold christmas morning on a hospital bed_

_The children were grown he had nobody left_

_Except the little old nurse who was holding his hand_

_He said ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer_

_A simple christmas story was all he wanted to hear_

_But his eyes filled with tears at the words that she spoke_

_Because his favorite christmas story was the one that she told_

I smiled and sang along at this part, he actuallyset the guitar on the floor, and took my face in his hands as we sung together,

_She said i met him up in delaware in 1937_

_Though i never caught his name he was a traveling man_

_December 24th at a quarter till eleven_

_I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance_

I smiled and bit my lip as we finished, and he looked into my eyes, just like he did when we were kids and said, "I want to be your hereo Maddy, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at him and got on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Hell yeah, I mean how could I even think about saying no after that?"

He laughed and picked me up, and swung me around once. I laughed with him. And right then I decided, that sometimes Christmas alone isn't always bad, because you're actually never really alone in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

_shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody_

The song 'Shots' By LMFAO echoed through my room. It meant Summer was calling. She usually takes my phone, and sets her own ringtone, currently this was one of her favorite songs. I finally found my phone, "Hellooooo?"

"Hey Madison, did I wake you?"

I let out a quiet laugh, "Yeah kinda."

"Well that's just too damn bad, get your ass out of bed, I'm on my way to your house now."

I squeeled, yes squeeled, "Holy shit! Summer I thought you were staying with your parents until the 27th?" Yes today was Christmas.

She laughed, "That was the plan, but my dad got sick, so I headed out ahead of them, that way I could get here before every one else got to your house."

I couldn't help but smile, damn how I loved my best friend, "So is every one else still coming in two days?"

"It probably won't happen, we might as well make the dinner today, I have a feeling your boyfriend can't resist coming over."

I giggled, "You knew! You knew he was going to do this and you didn't tell me?"

She laughed, "Yeah, but it was sweeter when you didnt' know, am I right?"

I laughed, "Very."

"Hey, I'm pulling into your driveway, why don't you come down, bet your hungry."

I laughed, "So in other words, your starving."

"Heyyyy," she whinned walking through the door, "Airplane food isn't very good."

I laughed "Okay, okay, how does French Toast sound?"

She smiled, "With some home fries would be good."

I smiled back, heading towards the big kitchen, "Alright, and after we eat we're going to have to start this dinner. Why don't you call every one, tell them to come today around 6 or so, make sure they're not busy, and don't demand." I said laughing.

I walked over and got out the ingredents for French Toast. Once I had those started, I left Summer to flip them, as I started on the home fries. Eventually we had a pretty damn good looking breakfast. I grabbed a plate and piled it high, I was freakin hungry. Summer did the same, and we walked out to the living room to enjoy our food.

Once we were done with our breakfast, and watching some of the Christmas specials, of course, we headed back towards the kitchen, where we would probably spend most of our day. Summer called Ty and Max as I started the ham, yes ham, I was not cooking a turkey, honestly I really didn't know how, besides it's Christmas not Thanksgiving. I added some seasoning, and popped it into the oven, putting a timer of 2 hours on it. It was around 2ish, so it was a good idea to start it now.

I started some of the more complex stuff, like dessert, that would honestly take longer than most of the regular stuff. I decided to make a cake, and even a cheese cake, I knew that with Ty and Max, it would be gone pretty fast. Summer had disappeared and I laughed when I figured out where she was, suddenly my stereo was blaring Shots by LMFAO.

_Hey ****!_

_If you not drunk ladies & gentlemen_

_Get ready to get **** up_

_Let's do it ha ha_

_Lmfao_

_You know what_

_Lil jon_

_Yeah_

_All of the alcoholics_

_Where you at_

_Lets go_

_Hey(x8)_

_Let's go!_

I smiled and danced randomly around the kitchen screaming the lyrics.

_When i walk in the club_

_All eyes on me_

_Im with the party rock crew_

_All drinks are free_

_We like ciroc_

_We love patrone_

_We came to party rock_

_Everybody its on_

_Let's go_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Everybody (x2)_

Summer came down the stairs, singing the lyrics. I grabbed the stuff for the cake and frosting and started. Let's just say even though we had a lot of cooking to do, the time went by fast.

It was around 5:30 and I couldn't help but smile as I heard the doorbell ring. I stood on my tiptoes to look into the peephole on the front door to see who was here.

I couldn't help but let the smile take over my entire face as I saw Ty standing at the door. I swung it open and he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Maddy."

I smiled back and intertwined his hand with mine, "Hey Ty."

We walked back to the kitchen hand in hand. I got him to help me set the table as I finished up the last few things I had left, like decorating the cake. I heard another knock on the door, and Ty went and got it, it would be Max any ways.

And finally everything was finished, my cake looked amazing, the ham tasted good, and we had a ton of side dishes. I stood by the doorway and couldn't help but smile as I watched Max run to a random chair and plop himself down. He automatically dug into the ham, and we all laughed and joined in.

The dinner was amazing, I'm not going to pat my own back or any thing, but it was pretty pro. Now it was gift time. Ty had apperently gotten me a gift, and I was a little scarred as to what it was.

We walked up to my Christmas tree and I smiled as I saw the presents below it. My mom and dad's gifts they had actually decide to take on vacation, so really it was just our gifts to eachother.

I put all of them in a pile, the order was Ty, me, Summer, and then Max. We all sat down, and began to open our presents. We just decided to open them all at once, and take pictures when we felt like it. I grabbed the first one that I got in my hands, this one was from Summer, it was a Rocket to the Moon shirt, and I couldn't help but laugh, although it **was** amazing. Next was Max, he gave me money, and a note that said for me to go with Summer and go shop, that way hedidn't have togo, only him.

Andfinally wasTy's present. It was a small box, wrapped in pretty reflexive silver paper, and had a green bow on the top, my favorite color. I took a deep breath, my curiousity increasing as I started to undo the tape on the side of the box. I slide it out of the wrapping paper, and opened the box. I gasped at the beautiful necklace that lay in the velvetblue fabric. It was beautiful.

I felt some one come up and rest their head on my shoulder, it was Ty. I smiled and pecked his cheek, "I hope you know, that this is the single most amazing thing I've gotten in my life."

He smiled down at me, "Well I'm glad, here let me help you..." He reached forward and grabbed the glittering necklace from it's comfy box, slowly he put it around my neck, and I lifted my hair so that he could snap the little clutch. I couldn't help but feel my smile grow bigger as I glanced down at the beautiful necklace that now rested just above my chest, never would it come off, never.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked out my window and watched as my dad's car began to make it's way into the driveway. They were finally home today. It had been a week since I started dating, and my parents were just now getting home. I glanced up at the clock, 1:36, Ty would be here in about 4 or so hours, tonight we had our first actual date.

He had told me to dress casual but still refused to tell me what we were doing. I sighed, wishing that I could know what we were doing but I guess I was just going to have to wait.

I pasted a smile on my face as my parents walked through the door. I hadn't yet told them that I was leaving fora date the day they got home, hell Ty doesn't even know that they're home yet. They decided to call me this morning.

"Why hello Sweet Heart! How have things been?" My dad asked me.

"Oh well pretty good. I haven't done much really. But um listen..."

"Well that's good,"

"Um dad, I have a date tonight." I blurted. I waited, usually my dad's actually an ass about dating but his answer suprised me.

"Oh, I know. That boy called me while we were gone, said something about asking you on a date. I suppose you can go."

I smiled, only Ty would even THINK of this let alone do it. "Thanks Daddy," I smiled and began to make my way to my room and on the way kissed both of my parents on the cheek and whispered a 'welcome home'. I had to go find something to wear.

In the end I was in a pretty nice stripped sweater, with a pair of comfy jeans and sneakers. I glanced over at my clock, an hour.

I sat down on my bed and waited for the time to pass. I thought about what it would be like to be back in school, but with Ty by my side this time. We had to go back in two days, and I'm dreading it. Honestly I don't want to have to deal with the asshole guys and whore girls any time soon.

Finally the hour passed, or rather a half hour did, either way Ty was at my door step and I was ready to go. I stepped out the door, wrapping my pea coat around me, damn for winter it was mega cold out. Ty took my hand and lead me to his car. He opened the door and I couldn't help but smile. I slid in and closed my own door, and he walked around, also sliding into the nice warm car. My Sacrfice by Creed. I smiled jumping into the chorus.

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_

Ty smiled over at me and took my hand in his free one.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_Now we were both singing the song as it played on his stereo. It felt good, to be with him. I felt like no matter what we did I was safe.

_I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
My sacrifice.  
_

It felt so natural to be with him, to be able to call him mine. I couldn't help but smile as the thought came across my mind. He was mine. I felt as he pulled up somewhere. I looked out of the window, I had no idea of where we were actually, no idea at all. I got out of the car slowly. By the time I got to the hood, Ty was already standing there his hand outstretched, waiting for me to grab it.

I smiled at him and took his hand in mine, intertwining out fingers we began to make our way towards the blan door. The whole place was covered a weird green color. I didn't notice how huge the building was until I went inside of it. It had very high ceilings, and there was a desk set in the middle of the floor, and on either side there were hall ways that lead back with many doors alternating on both sides.

I glanced at Ty curiousity dominating my features. He smiled at me, "We're here for lazer tag," He said to the attendant running the desk, "Do you have another team for us to play against?"

He smiled at us, "I believe I do, there'squite the age difference, but I think it'll be a challenge." I stared at him, are you kidding.

He got us equipment and we began to put it on. It was a bit heavy, but not too bad. He lead us into the right hallway, and into the third door. We were blue, and I guess the other team was going to be red. There were 3 kids and the man told us that they were about 12 or so, but were always here. It can't be too hard... right?

The lights were turned down as we made our way to our 'base'. There was another base across the long, huge room. I watched as a couple as Asian kids made their way to their base, ((Rachael...this is for the kids that kicked ur ASS at lazer tag. I wish i would've been there to see u lose :)) ))

The lights were now dark, and a few blacklights came on, centered in the middle of the room, and the vast sides held many shadows, it was almost eerie the way the room was set. I heard some one announce on a speaker that the game was starting. I looked over at Ty. He smiled at me and bent down gently whispering in my ear, "Just hide behind stuff, and aim for the pack set on their chest, and don't get hit yourself."

With that he gave a squeeze to my hand and left. I sighed, might as well kick some ass while I'm at it. Slowly I began to make my way to the edge of the wall, creeping behind rocks. I watched for the other kids, but rarely saw them. Finally I did see one. He knelt beside a rock and legit ninja rolled to the next one. Oh my god... these kids are ninja's.

I crept up behind one of the kids. He had dark hair and a blue shirt on. I aimed my gun, but in the time that it took me to reach the trigger, he turned around and began to shoot at my pack. I heard it beep in the protest of losing points. I ran back toa rock by a corner of the wall. How in the hell did that kid know I was there?

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched Ty began to get hit by a kid that just walked behind him, hitting him repeatiely, Ty apparently didn't notice. I aimed my gun at the kid that was shooting Ty, this boy was in a grey shirt. I took a shot, and smiled as I heard his pack beep. Ty then turned around finally noticing the kid, which was pretty sad, and began to shoot him along with me. Then I began to hear my pack beep. The grey shirt kid was shooting at Ty, I turned around andsaw yet another kid in a white shirt shooting me.

I let out a growl, now getting into the game I crept down behind a rock. From there I moved to another one, keeping my eyes on the kid the whole time. He was still looking at the rock that I was behind before and he began to creep his way to it. I smiled and reached out to shoot him when I heard my pack beep yet again. The blue shirt kid was now smiling at me. Shit..

Big suprise...we lost the game. Bad.

I couldn't help but laugh as we began to make our way towards the door. These kids were fun, even if they were only 12 or so.

Ty looked over at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Did you have fun?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, even though those kids were fucking ninja.. I had fun."

He beamed down at me, "Well it's not over, not just yet..."

We took of our equipment and handed it in, making our way back to his car. I slipped onto the cool seats. It was about 7 or so. We had actually scheduled another session with this kids, only this time we're going to bring Max and Summer.

Ty took my hand as he sat in his seat and started the car. He actually told me where we were going this time. We were going to go eat at a small pizzeria that was in our town.

We got there in no time, and I got out of the car, taking Ty's waiting hand as we made our way towards the double doors.

The waitress perked up as soon as she saw Ty and I watched as her eyes narrowed on our interlocked hands. Jelously grew inside me, who did she think she was? I shook of the feeling, I mean maybe she's a nice person, maybe.

She lead us to a table and began to flirt with Ty. He didn't even notice, he was actually staring at me, I smiled at him. He smiled back, and barely turned his attention to the waitress. Answering what he wanted to drink he then turned to me, "Um, I'll take a Mt. Dew please."

Her sticky sweet smile flattered a little as Ty didn't look in her general direction at all. She then handed us the menu's and left, but before she did leave I noticed the name on her name tag, Abby.

"So Maddy. What do you want?"

I glanced down at the menu, not really sure what there was... Pizza...More pizza... A ravoli..that sounded pretty good... "Hmm...I think I'm going to have the ravoli, what about you?"

"Well... I think I'll have the same."

He smiled over at me and I felt butterflies began to move in my stomach. But it felt so right..being with him. Being able to call him my boyfiend.

We started to catch up on the things that we hadn't covered in the last few weeks. Eventually the server came back, that sticky sweet smile still on her face, "What can I get you?" She asked, batting her eye lashes. She had seriously watch out...they might just fall right off her fake face...

"Um, I'll have the ravoli." She stood smiling at Ty, never turning to me.

I sighed, "I'll have the same thing" I'm not going to lie... I did snap, just a little.

She glanced at me. Sighing she wrote it down and walked away from the table. I glared at her back and Ty laughed, "What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding? You can't tell that apparently she likes you. What a hoe."

He laughed again, "Well sucks to be her, because I have my eye on someone else."

I smiled at him, "Well then, I'm glad."

Finally our food came and we began to eat, oh my god. This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted. Ty asked for the check and the waitress gave him that stupid smile and began to make her way to the cash register.

"Here's your bill."

She placed it on the table, I looked at the back, there was a phone number on the back. I saw Ty frown. "There's an employee discount on here... I don't even know any one that works here..."

"Well I added that. Thought that you and me could go out some time." She gave him a wink

If steam could come of of my ears, it would be happening now. That. Fucking. Bitch.

You just don't do that. Ever. I watched as Ty's frown deepened, and he handed her cash. "Keep the tip" he mummered.

He began to walk away without the bill. Grabbing my hand we began to make our way to the door. "Oh wait!" She called out. She made her way to us in her stripper heals and handed Ty the bill. "You forgot this," She said winking again. I mean did she have something stuck in her eye or what.

Ty looked at her and smirked, "Actually I don't believe I did. I have a girlfriend right here" he held up our intertwined hands. Taking the piece of paper from her. She smiled over at me in satificiation, until Ty crinkled it and threw it on the ground. I let out a laugh. Suddenly her smirk was gone, now devisation took it's place.

We walked out the doors as I yelled, "See yeah Never hoe!"

Ty laughed as we made our way to his car. Best. Date. Ever. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and i are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything i need is right here by my side_

The lyrics to "I'm Only me When I'm With You" echoed through my head. I felt my eyes flutter open, morning. Monday morning to be exact. Today I was going to go get Summer, just like any other day, but this time, I was going to school as Ty's girlfriend. I glanced into my mirror, plain jeans and a lime green tee with paint splatters on it. I wasn't into the whole whore thing, honestly sometimes it's a small wonder why most guys treat girls like shit, because some girls _do_deserve to be treated like shit.

I walked down my stairs, it was about 7:00 now, I planned on picking Summer up, then getting to school a tad early to talk to Ty a little bit, we started at 50 after, but we were allowed to go upstairs at 7:40. Why, I don't know, stupid, yes. I grabbed a bagel with peanutbutter on it and began my way towards the door, grabbing mycoat, and car keys on the way.

I unlocked my car from the driveway, and walked over to it. Climbing onto the frigid seat, I started it, using my seat warmer, and making sure to turn on Summer's while I was at it. I made my way out of my driveway and down the road, Summer was on the way to the school, that's mostly the reason of which I pick her up. Our deal was I picked her up for school, and she picked me up to go to the mall. Three blocks later I was pulling into Summer's drive.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her run from the warm haven of her house into the cold air. Finally she got in the car, shivering even though she was outside for maybe 30 seconds. I laughed again, "Hey Summer, how are you?"

"Cold as hell, how are you, excited?"

I smiled, and turned out of her drive, "Yeah, but kind of nervous too, yeah know. I mean so have so many-"

"Whores" Summer cut me off.

I grumbled, "I was going to use a nicer term than that, but yeah, whores."

Summer smiled, "Don't worry. No one will dare to mess with you, otherwise they'll have to talk to a hell of a lot of people."

I smiled, "What ever Summer"

She laughed and began to fiddle with my radio, looking for a good song on one of our many mix cd's.

Finally I heard the familiar song 'Shots' ring through the car.

_If you not drunk ladies and gentlemen_

_Get ready to get **** up_

_Let's do it ha-ha_

_LMFAO you know what?_

_Lil Jon yeah_

_All of the alcoholics where you at?_

_Let's go hey_

_Hey hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey hey let's go yeah_

I couldn't help but laugh again and began to sing along with Summer, who was currently singing it at the top of her lungs.

_When I walk in the club all eyes on me_

_I'm with the party rock crew all drinks are free_

_We like Ciroc we love Patron_

_We came to party rock everybody it's on_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots everybody_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots everybody_

Eventually we got to school, playing random songs on the way. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Slowly I grabbed my bag from the backseat, and met Summer at my hood. I guess I had been hanging out near the entrance of the school for a while now, due to Summer dating Max, I talked to Ty, but only sometimes.

I slung my bag over my right shoulder and Summer and I began to make our way to the doors. Ty's whole face lit up once he saw me, and that made me smile. Finally we were at the entrance. Ty reached out and grabbed my hand, kissing my forhead I felt him mummer against my hair, "Good morning,"

I smiled, "Good morning to you too."

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw some people in the parking lot stop to look at us, hell one ran into their own car. I mean come on we had been talking for a few weeks, I don't honestly see why they would be suprised at us dating, I couldn't help but blush as the thought ran through my head.

Eventually it was just about time for the bell to ring so Ty pulled me into the doors, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled and leaned into his warm body. We stood down by the stairs in the cafeteria. About 20 other people looked at us in awe, I mean if this is going to happen all day, I might just kill someone. I felt Ty kiss the top of my head and we started to talk, until we saw some one else standing in front of us.

Standing there was girl that I had actually never saw before, beside her was Ashley. Ashely looked at me with a glare, and then turned to Ty, a sticky-sweet smile on her face. I'm not going to down-size it, the new girl looked a bit like a whore. I mean I'm not judging or anything, but I mean come on, who wears a mini skirt in the dead of winter?

"Well Christa, this is Ty, _my Boyfriend_, and this is Madison, a total slut."

I gaped at her, who in the hell does that? She's obviously crazy, or mental. I turned to Ty as he cleared his throat, "Actually, I broke up with you Ashley... Madison is my girlfriend, and is deffintally not a slut. But nice to meet you Christa.."

I watched as Ashely's eyes blazed, and then one of my worst nightmares happened, Christa gave him that smile, that smile that every girl had, the one of determination, the determination to make that guy yours. I frowned, "Nice to meet you too Christa, but we really should be going, the bell's going to ring soon."

I pulled Ty by his hand and we weaved our way farther through the crowd, trying to get farther away from Ashley and Christa...

**Christa Lee's POV **

I walked through the doors of the drabby school, this freaking sucks. I was cold, but frankly didn't care. Sure it was cold to be in a mini-skirt, but I had to look good, right? I mean like some guy might wanna meet me after school. I couldn't help but smile as I finally caught sightof the kindof people that I needed, the steriotype whores. There was one girl that stood out, she was talking to about 3 other guys, and was in the center of the group.

I walked over to her, she had fake blonde hair and some of her roots were showing. She wore a barely there tube top, and a pair of jeans. I scolfed, how is she the most popular one? I shook of the thought and walked over to her, pasting a fake smile onto my face, "Hi, I'm Christa Lee, can you show me around?"

She smiled at me, "Sure," she then turned toone of the guys beside her, "I'll see you tonight," She whispered into his ear. I chuckled as the others looked over at me, I gave them a smile, and I knew that I was going to get along well here, well at least with the guys, single or not.

The girl stood up, pulling down her top farther, and came up beside me, "I'm Ashley, nice to meet you. So you wanna see some good lookin' guys?"

I smiled, my kind of girl, "Hell yeah."

She laughed, "Yeah well the hottest one just dumped me, but I was actually on my way to go get him back," She rolled her eyes, "The boy has no idea of what he was doing."

I laughed with her, "Well lead the way."

She started to go out of the cafeteria, and towards a crowd by the staircase. Finally I saw who she was heading towards. There was an amazingly hot boy standing in the back with his arm around another girl, oh so he was a womanizer, even better.

I looked him over, designer jeans, a nice shirt, he was going to be mine, whether my new 'best friend' was with him, or wanted to be. Ashley walked over, with me in tow. Finally she stopped in front of the couple, "Well Christa, this is Ty, _my Boyfriend_, and this is Madison, a total slut."

I couldn't help but laugh under my breath asMadison's mouth dropped. She looked a bit...well she looked a bit innocent.

Finally Ty, the boy spoke, "Actually, I broke up with you Ashley... Madison is my girlfriend, and is deffintally not a slut. But nice to meet you Christa.."

I gave him my smile, the smile that was going to catch his heart in my net. It did for every other guy. I smiled again as not only did Madison notice the smile, but Ashley was pissed.

"Nice to meet you too Christa, but we really should be going, the bell's going to ring soon." Madison spoke for the first time. Then they began to make their way through the crowd.

Ashley huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Like I said, he's got no idea of what he's doing."

"Hey, he'll come around, I can tell. He just acted like that because that girl was there. Maybe if you catch him alone..." I lied, if she broke the couple up then Ty would be mad at Ashley and I could begin to make my way to him, when Madison refused to talk to him.

Ashley smiled, "Your right, I'll jsut have to do that. Thanks for the idea. I have the feeling that we're going to be good friends. Now let's go find some one for you to hook up with.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ty's POV**

I glanced down the halls. Late yet again. Miss Smith really wouldn't care, but I hated being late. I had been talking to Maddy and we apparently lost track of the small amount of time that we did have together between classes. Her's was a few doors down, but mine on the other hand was across the school.

That's what sucks about being a senior, all of our classes are spread clear apart, unlike our freshman year where most of our classes were located in one area. I watched as another late student passed me, it was one of Ashley's friends. She kinda smiled at me as I walked past her, honestly I didn't really look up.

When I 'dated' Ashley in order to make Maddy jelious I didn't really plan on the side effects. I scowled as I thought of her calling me her boyfriend in front of the new girl, Christa. She looked...well she looked just like Ashley. I could tell that Maddy wasn't very happy about Ashley, but she also didn't look happy with Christa, I would have to ask her about it later.

I was at there merger hallway when I heard the distinct clicking of heals making contact with the tiled floor. I looked behind me and saw Ashley. Great, just what I needed.

She smiled at me and began to wobble her way faster towards me, no getting out of it now. I sighed and gave her a forced smile, I'm not a total asshole. Finally she was infront of me and I kept on walking. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she frowned, and grabbed my arm.

I felt her fake, hot pink, nails dig into my skin. "Hey hon, what's wrong? Is that slut bothering you?"

I frowned back at her, "Number one Ashley, we've broken up now." I said slowly, "And I don't know who your talking about."

She let out a fake, piercing giggle, "Oh, your such a kidder. And I meant Madison of course." She looked at me with her hazel eyes, they were lined with too much make up. I couldn't help but picture Madison's eyes, deep blue, barely anything on them.

"We are broken up Ashley. You know this, and don't call Madison a slut."

She sneered, "I'm _never _wrong, and I _always _get what I want."

She then walked in the other direction. What the hell is wrong with that girl. I shook my head and made it the rest of the way to my class. I tried to open the door, and it was locked, of course. Miss Smith was like a small child. She's afraid of any one ever breaking into her room.

I knocked gently on the door, and watched as some one got up and began to open it. Standing on the other side of it was Rise Hidran. He was an Indian kid, in the sense of from India. He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were pretty good friends. I met him in third grade when he helped me defend Maddy from a 5th grader. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

_I was sitting with Maddy on the swings. Her feet still didn't touch the ground on the smaller swings. My feet touched but I just sat there, talking to Maddy about her birthday party that was going to be this weekend. She had invited me, and a few other girls that I knew. I was going to be the only boy there, like usual. _

_I watched as Maddy sighed again, I knew that she wanted to swing, but she couldn't start herself. I smiled and jumped off my swing and walked to her back. I began to push her, and once she got up high enough that I knew she could get herself going, I went and sat down on my swing, watching her._

_Suddenly she jumped down. She always landed perfectly, and this time it was the same as usual. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, then she ran over and took my hand and started to drag me some where else on our school field. _

_There were a few other kids on the wide field and she finally smiled satasfied, and sat down, pulling me down in the process. She started picking dandylions. The yellow flowers covered the whole field. _

_I smiled just watching her. Suddenly I felt a shadown loom above us. "Hey kids," the boy spat the word, "move, I want to sit there."_

_Maddy looked at the boys terrified, I frowned. No one was going to scare her I promised, ' I want to be your hereo' I had told her these words a good few years ago, and I still lived by them. _

_I stood up looking at the boy, he was a head and a half taller than me, and had a scowl on his face, "Don't touch her," I said slowly, slightly scared, but determined to make him go away._

_I watched as he scolfed, "What are you going to do about it shorty?"_

_I looked up at him again, then I noticed some one else standing beside me, he was a boy from my class, Rise. He was nice although we never really talked. "Well I know what your going to do, walk away." _

_I even looked suprised at Rise, he was almost always soft spoken, and never mean. _

_"Get out of my way you brats." He then pushed Rise, that's when I snapped. Have you ever saw 'A Christmas Story' where the kid beats the shit out of the older one, well that is exactually what happened. Although the boy never really got hurt, I was still pried from him and sent to the office, he actually never messed with me again._

I smiled at the memory, after that Rise and I had been good friends. By this time I was at my seat, absentmindly tapping my pencile on the desk. I missed Maddy.

I'll never be able to figure out how I was away from her all of junior high. I cringed at the memory that entered my head after I thought about this, it was the only time I've hurt Madison in my life, and it wasn't really directly...

_I glanced over at Tom, my best friend at the time. I mean people told me that he was an ass but I just didn't see it. I mean sure he was kind of mean to people, but he wasn't that bad..._

_I watched from across the hall as he pushed a girls locker clear open. He had a smirk on his face, I could see it from where I was. _

_I watched in interest as he starting talking to her, making ignorent motions towards a closet that was near by. _

_The girl scolfed, obviously saying 'no'. Then I noticed who it was, Maddy._

_He then shoved her against the locker beside her's. Her locker thumped against the wall. She looked around scared. Then Tom reached over and kissed her. _

_She slapped him across the face and tried to get away, but he kept her against the locker, not letting go. Now tears were streaming down her face. _

_I couldn't move, I just couldn't react. She looked around once more, looking for some one to help. I then noticed I was the only one in the hall. Her eyes met mine. I couldn't look away, I couldn't react. _

_I watched silently as Tom threw her against the locker, whispered in her ear, and walked away. _

_She ran away tears in her eyes._

_I slumped down onto my knees, never again would I hurt her, ever. _

I shuddered at the memory. I hated that day, every day I regret what I did, or rather what I didn't do.

I stopped being friends with Tom after that, I actually punched him and took him down in the locker room because he had said he had slept with her. He moved away that summer and I can't say that I was unhappy at all, in fact after that I was pretty happy.

I glanced over at Miss Smith, she was doing something on the board, notes. I had already finished the homework, it was easy and just a review.

I started to doodle on my math binder. We were required to have one to keep our notes in. I glanced up at the clock, two more minutes, then I go to World Cultures and can sit with Maddy. I sighed, two minutes is going to take forever...

Maddy's POV

I glanced over at the clock and sighed, just two more minutes I reminded myself as I wrote the final notes into my English notebook, two more minutes and I can see him. Being with out Ty has been taking a toll on me. I love to be around him.

Finally the bell rang and I walked down the hall to my locker. It was just 50 or so away from my class, and my next class was across the school with Ty, so I expected to meet him there. I felt some one slam my locker against the wall with their hand. I looked over to see Ty, "Hey," I said smiling.

He smiled back at me, "Hey," he kissed my cheek gently.

"I figured I would just meet you here, I missed you." he mummered.

I smiled again, and reached up to kiss his cheek, taking his hand in mine, I began to pull him towards class, "I missed you too,"


	12. Chapter 12

I walked over to my car, Summer in tow. The day was finally over, and we had homework. On the day we come back we got a project from my English teacher, math homework, and a few other minor worksheets. Sometimes I regret taking honors.

I got into my car. Summer and I planned on getting icecream on the way home and I'm pretty sure that Ty and Max are going to tag along, so it should be fun.

I turned on my car and Crazier by Taylor Swift began to blare through the speakers,

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything  
_

I began to sing the lyrics smiling.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe 

Finally we pulled up to Dairy Queen and began to walk in. I watched as Max's car came into view, he pulled in beside us and both him and Ty got out of the car. Max walked up and took Summer's hand in his and gave her a quick kiss.

Ty looked over at me and smiled, bending down and kissing my cheek, he took my hand in his and opened the door, leading the way inside.

We ended up eating in, not wanting to do homework. We talked for a little while. We even told Summer and Max about how we were all going to play lazer tag on saturday. Right now it was Tuesday, since we had Monday off too. I just hoped that this week moved fast.

After I dropped Summer off, I made my way to my house. As I was going down the road singing Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench. I saw some one standing in the middle of the road. It was the new girl, Christa.

I stopped in front of her. Getting out I looked over at her, "Hey do you need a ride home...?"

She looked at me, suprised I was standing there, "Uh, sure thanks."

She gave me a smile and I began to make my way to the driver's side, as she walked to the passenger side. "So, um Madison. I heard you and Ty are dating,"

I smiled, "Yeah, started on Christmas Eve,"

"Oh, cute. But you realize the way he looks at Ashley right, the look of love.." I almost lost control of the car.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't noticed.. Well he looks at her like she's the world, I really wonder why they split up, honestly I think that he's with you in order to get back with her. Sorry."

"Oh, well, um, I guess it's okay. Which way?" I asked fighting back the tears and regret. That's not true, right?

"Just make a right, my house is the third to the left."

She was about 4 blocks away from me. Great.

I turned into her drive. She said her goodbyes and I robotically put the car in reverse. That wasn't true right, he didn't really like her right. He always said he didn't...

Once I got home I called Summer. As soon as she heard me begin to explain the story, I heard her car begin to start. She told me that she would be over soon.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say they're the lucky ones.  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

I heard her begin to make her way upstairs. Once she reached my room, she noticed the song. She gave me 'the look' and shut off the song.

"Quit it,"

I looked over at her from my bed frowning, "What?"

"Believing her," She answered simply, "She's a bitch, just leave her be, the sprawn of the devil probably sent her herself."

I smiled, "But I can't help it! What if it is true, what if he really doesn't want me?"

She looked over at me, sitting down next to me, "Well I know it's not. Remember how he used to glare at her even when they were dating. Max even says that Ty hates her. And when they were dating if he didn't talk about you, then he was talking about how much he hated Ashley and so on."

I sighed, she was right, "Alright. But was it necessary to turn off the Taylor Swift?"

She looked over at me, "Yes, we all know that when you listen to a song that like that you begin to think things over a little too much."

I laughed, "Alright, your right, but still, it's a good song."

Eventually after dinner Summer left. My parents didn't get home until 8 or so. And by then I had started homework. I had half of my essay that would be due Friday writen, so I decided to go get a shower. Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was now 9:30. So I decided to get a long shower, dry my hair, and then get into bed.

I fidgeted with my shirt. Ty was going to pick me up today for school. I really shouldn't be nervous, but I couldn't help it. Eventually I heard tires begin to make their way up my drive.

I put on my coat, and grabbed my bag. Walking out the door, I locked it behind me, making sure I had my keys, and walked over to his car. Getting in he took my hand and I blushed a little. He smiled over at me and kissed my forhead and then started to go out of my driveway.

All thoughts of what Christa said were out of my mind. She was wrong, he really did like me, not Ashley. 


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed walking to my next class with Summer, we had Science next. I liked science as a kid, but now that we have a bunch of pain in the ass teachers, I hate it. It just drags on most of the time and we really don't learn anything that we're ever going to use in real life.

I had recently put the Christa thing behind me, I didn't want to bother with highschool drama that she was trying to create.

We walked into the class and went to our seperate sides. Summer on one side and me on the other. Slamming my books down on the desk I waited. I had to sit with Christa in this class. Great.

I watched as she walked in, hot pink, low cut shirt and all. Sighing I moved my chair slightly over along with my books. She gave me an unatuarally white smile and sat down next to me, "Hey Madison! How are you?" She asked me in her cheery voice.

I gave her a fake smile that apparently looked pretty good, "Good Christa. How are you?" I may hate the girl but I'm not rude.

She smiled back at me, "Pretty good, hey I was wondering if you could maybe come with me to get icecream or something, I mean Ashley's great and all but she hates to do anything after school really..." Her face fell and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Um..Sure, I'll go."

She smiled at me, "Great, meet me outside Mic's?" She asked refering to the all year around ice cream shop that was closest to the school.

I gave her a faint smile, "Sure,"

I sighed pulling into Mic's, Summer wasn't very happy about this and frankly, I wasn't either. I grabbed some money and stuffed it into my pocket. Slamming my door shut I walked into the icecream parlor.

Christa was already there, sitting in a booth, fixing her makeup. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I slid into the bench across from her.

As soon as I sat down the waiter came over, he looked around a year younger than us, a junior, and he was, of course, eyeing Christa. She gave him a smile as he stuttered and stumbled over his words, "Hey, um, welcome to Mics, uh, what can I get you...?"

Christa gave him a blinding smile, "Just a small cookies 'n creme dish please."

He looked over at me, giving me a double take also, sighing I just answered, "The same," I answered giving him my fake smile, I've got to stop doing that.

He smiled at the two of us, "Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

Christa then looked at me, "So, how do you know Ty?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Um, I've known him since we were kids."

"Oh, childhood sweethearts," She said with a smile, "Well I promise you, I'll try as hard as I can to keep you two together," She placed a hand on my frozen on that was sitting on the table, "I'll try to not let Ashley get inbetween you two,"

"Um... Thanks Christa." I questioned what her motives were, but honestly what could that be, all fails she's a good person hanging out with the wrong people...right?

**1 Month Later**

The snow was finally begining to melt away, and the signs of spring were all over. Next weekend would be the superbowl and I was excited. I was a huge fan of the Steelers, even though I lived in Maryland. They were deffintally going to win hands down.

In our house football was a big deal. It was wierd considering my parents were work-a-holics, but I guess it's possible. We were having a huge superbowl party just like every other year, but this year it was going to be even bigger because of the Steelers.

I made my way through the halls towards lunch, Ty's hand was in mine. Some people still hadn't quieted down about us dating, and when I say some I mean Ashley and sometimes Christa. Christa and I were actually... friends I guess you could say. We talked sometimes. She texted me once but it was for a school project and I honestly didn't _want _to text her.

I mean I still don't like her for the things that she had said, but I didn't mind her now. She didn't really hit on Ty at all any more, or at least not what I noticed.

I glanced over at the clock that was hanging on the wall. 3:00, 10 more minutes of Sopher's annoying high pitched voice droaning on in our ears. I sighed tapping the desk.

Rise walked in and sat beside me. I smiled over at him, I had known him from when I was little, or at least 1st or so grade. He had stood up for me, and of course Ty had been there also, doing the same. I smiled at the memory and began to doodle on my notebook.

Finally class ended and I was off to go meet Ty at my locker, and then I was done for the day. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way across the school, seeing Ty lean against my locker. He smiled over at me and gave me a peck on the lips. I kissed him back, pulling away only because of the strong PDA rules of our school.

I grabbed my math, stuffing it in my backpack, and a few other light items, and then I was off. I put on my coat, it was still snowing slightly, but it was getting warmer, I was now in just a sweatshirt.


End file.
